


Anniversary

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-01-01
Updated: 1996-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: Natalie and her husband celebrate their third wedding anniversary. Is it Nick? Is it someone else? To find out who she married, you have to read the story.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Anniversary
> 
> by Judith Freudenthal  
> (1996)
> 
>  
> 
> I wasn't sure if this needed the Adult heading, but I decided to play it  
> safe.  
> \---  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

  
Natalie arrived home early to prepare for her third anniversary and was looking  
forward to the special evening she had planned. She still could not believe  
that it had been three whole years since her wedding day. The best day of  
her life.

She lit some cinnamon incense before slipping into the shower to get the morgue scent off her skin and out of her hair. She had picked up a strawberry scented shampoo for the occasion. 

After her shower she slipped into a short sleek black silk dress, small gold hoop earrings and the gold heart necklace her husband had given her for their first anniversary. She smiled fingering the heart. It was such a simple, yet elegant gift. 

She entered her kitchen, slipped into an apron and put the pasta pot on to boil. When the water was ready she carefully dumped a package of his favorite pasta into the boiling water. While the freshly made pasta cooked she whipped up the alfredo sauce. 

A few minutes later Natalie heard the front door open, him enter, and smiled.  A wave of joy washed over her as it did every time he came home. 

She carried the plates to the elegantly set table before greeting her husband. 

She entered the living room and saw him quickly stick something behind his back. She loved the boyish smile of his, and his sparkling blue eyes. Their recent vacation in the Caribbean had given them a dark tan, something they didn't get much of a chance to get in Toronto. 

"What are you hiding?" Natalie said teasingly as she approached. 

"Wow. You look great," He said seeing how radiant she looked. He too could not believe it had been three years since they had exchanged wedding vows.  They had been the best years of his life. 

She tried reaching around him to see what he was hiding but he managed to keep it out her grasp. 

"You smell great. New shampoo?" 

"Yes. I thought you might like it." 

She passionately kissed him, using the distraction to grab the small box from him. She smiled triumphantly. 

"That's cheating," he teased before quickly kissing her with the same passion he had felt for her on their wedding night. 

She grinned and headed over to the couch to examine her gift. It was elegantly wrapped. She carefully unwrapped the box before opening it.  Inside was the most beautiful diamond tennis bracelet she had ever seen. 

He reached over and removed the bracelet from the box and fastened it around her wrist. 

"It's gorgeous. Thank you." She kissed him. "I made your favorite for dinner." 

He lead her over to the dining room table and pushed her chair in as she sat. 

"Thank you for three of the best years of my life," he said as he took his seat. 

"I should be thanking your for the same." 

"This is delicious." He picked up his wine glass. "Here's to many more years together. 

She raised her glass in a salute before drinking some of the truly fine wine he had bought just the other day. 

After dinner they headed for the couch, wine glasses in hand. He set his glass down and took hers from her and set it down next to his. He slipped his hand around her waist, pulling her closer. Their lips met in a kiss full of passion and desire. It was this sort of a kiss that had lead to some serious ribbing at work, after the cheering had finished. 

He slowly pushed her down onto the couch and lowered himself onto her. 

She kissed his lips, before she kissed his cheek and moving on to his ear.  She nibbled on his ear and then began to kiss her way down the side of his neck. 

He slowly kissed his way down her the side of her face. 

They slowly undressed each other. She suddenly found herself swept up into his arms. She kissed him extremely passionately as he carried up her the stairs. 

He gently laid her on the bed and lowered himself onto her. He slowly kissed his way down her front. She ran her fingers of one hand through his hair while the other caressed his shoulder. 

She kissed his shoulder and down onto his chest. She kissed her way across it before working her way down his chest onto his firm stomach. 

He lovingly caressed her shoulder blade and then worked his way further down her smooth, soft back. 

His hands gently caressed her breasts, slowly, one at a time. His tender touches ignited even more fire within her. His hands slowly drifted down her sides. He touched that spot on her side and felt her flinch, not from pain, but like the sensitivity where one is ticklish. She let out a little giggle.  He teased that spot for a while, liking the sound of her laughter. 

to be continued... 

Anniversary 2/2 by Judith Freudenthal 

Send comments and virtual chocolate to DanaKnight@aol.com. 

BTW this is only my second attempt at an Adult story. This part doesn't really need the adult heading but I thought I would keep it consistent anyway. 

Disclaimers in pt 1. 

The next morning the alarm clock sounded and the snooze button was quickly smacked. She awoke in his arms like she had every morning since their wedding night. The alarm went off again. He shut it off as he felt her start to gently shove him out of bed. 

"Good morning." They mumbled to each other as they stumbled out of bed and into the shower. 

She stepped into the shower and felt his hands gently washing her back. It felt so good. Before long she felt the washcloth gently caressing her shoulders and then her arms. She turned to face him knowing that if she let him continue they would be wickedly late for work. She grabbed the washcloth from him and started to wash his chest before moving on and doing his shoulders and arms. 

"Turn around," she said. 

She saw him comply and washed his back. Her hands strayed a little lower.  <So what if we're late,> she thought. 

He distracted her with a kiss. She kissed him back, deepening the kiss. 

"You know that if we keep this up we'll be late," he said. 

"Yeah." 

He ran the washcloth over her breasts ever so gently, eliciting a small quiet moan from her. He worked his way down her onto her stomach before she grabbed the cloth from him and dropped it on the floor. 

Quite a while later she finished dressing and headed for the kitchen where he had breakfast underway. She knew that something was bothering him, and knew from his expression what it most likely was. 

"Thinking about the streets again?" She asked. 

"Yes. I still miss them." 

"You're doing something as important. If not more important. You're teaching them what they need to stay alive out there." 

"You're right. I really do enjoy it." 

They quickly ate and headed out for work, but not before giving the other one heck of a kiss. The Jaws of Life would be needed to pry them apart. 

Later that afternoon, well after lunch time, Natalie saw the latest group of cadets enter her office. Their teacher was right behind them. A few of the cadets paled at the sight of the covered corpse on the table. 

Natalie grinned as she looked at her husband. He returned the grin. 

"Captain Knight do we have to be here?" Asked Cadet Jones. He was already almost as pale as Nick used to be. 

"Yes. You have to get used to the sight of a dead body. I don't want your first exposure to one to be on the streets." 

Natalie pulled the sheet down exposing the corpse. One or two cadets fainted and two looked rather green. 

"Are any of you interested in Forensics?" Natalie asked. She kept the grin off her face remembering how sick she was the first time. 

One brave soul raised her hand, cadet Barnes. 

"Good. You might want to pay extra close attention. Can anyone tell me what the victim died from. Get as close as you need to, but don't touch." 

The cadets did not get too close, with the exception of Barnes. They examined the body finding the gunshot wound in the chest. 

"A bullet wound to the chest," cadet Johnson said. 

"Very good," Natalie said. "Now we move on in the examination." 

Fear crossed the face of all but Barnes and one other cadet. Natalie repressed a grin remembering the first time she attended an autopsy. She also remembered that she was sick for three days after doing her first autopsy in medical school. 

Natalie started the autopsy and saw a cadet bolt from the room after turning a most interesting shade of green. By the time Natalie was done with the autopsy, an hour later only two were standing. All the others had either fainted or had bolted for the bathroom. 

"So, what do you think of your first taste of forensics?" 

"Interesting." 

"Interesting, but I think I'll stick to patrols and paperwork," the other cadet said. 

"You won't usually have to witness the autopsy. But, you will have to see some pretty gruesome things in the field. You will have to read autopsy reports and sometimes look at pictures." 

"Why don't you two collect your less hardy classmates and wait outside. I'll be out in a few minutes. I need to ask Dr. Lambert a few things." 

Natalie had married Nick but wanted to keep her name for work, because that was how everyone knew her. Besides having two Knights in a room could get confusing, especially since cops use last names rather than first ones. That and the fact that they still tended to call her Lambert, out of a much longer habit, than her being Knight. 

"Not bad for cadets," Natalie said with a grin. 

"Will you be working late?" Nick asked. 

"No. Not unless something comes up at the last minute." 

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her quite passionately. Grace chose that moment to enter. She waited a moment then cleared her throat. 

"Do I have to get a bucket of cold water?" Grace said hoping to break them apart. 

"Huh, Grace. Did you say something?" Natalie asked as she broke apart from Nick. 

"How did everything go last night?" Grace asked. 

"Perfectly," Natalie said with a huge smile and her blue eyes twinkling. 

Captain Schanke entered and knew Grace had caught them kissing, yet again. 

"I have never seen any two people as much in love as you two," Schanke said with a smile. 

The end 


End file.
